Brine Shrimp
by StressOfWriting
Summary: Herobrine's mischief comes to an end when Jeb transforms the evil god into a powerless shrimp. Petty angst (tm) and puns ensue. Will Herobrine convince Jeb to change him back, or will he have to WAVE hello to his new life as a shrimp? (Rated K-plus for mild language)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Minecraft, Herobrine, or any of the other characters mentioned. Jeb belongs to himself. I did create my own version of Herobrine and Jeb's Minecraft character though for this story.**

 **Disclaimer #2: I do not own any regrets for writing this story.**

 **I've always wanted to write a humorous fanfic. Now I finally have an idea and time for it!**

 **This fanfiction is four chapters long. All of the chapters are already written, so this fanfic will be updated everyday for the next four days. That's my gift for you guys. Happy April Fool's Day and happy new year!**

* * *

 **By the way, this story takes place during the 1.13 snapshots (aka the Aquatic Update). There will be references to the upcoming features.** **So I recommend checking the Minecraft Wiki or YouTube to learn about the latest snapshots. If not, don't worry. I'll try to provide enough exposition to make the story understandable.**

 **That being said, this fanfic will not be accurate to the order of snapshots (ex: in this fanfic, X may come before Y, even though in reality, Y came before X), but that's all creative liberties to help with the story. I hope you guys understand. (Like how Herobrine is gonna go underthesea. Huehuehue)**

 **I also used my own headcanons and interpretation of Herobrine, his role in Minecraft, and Jeb. It's weird. Like, Herobrine and the Mojang people are the gods of Minecraft as if it was a real world...but they're also just programmers of the video game. Just roll with the flow.**

* * *

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

No realm or universe is perfectly peaceful. It's a given that there will always be an evil to every good. After all, even the most genuine, helpful people cannot satisfy everyone. There is always a flaw in the performance.

That, or some people are very, _very_ persistent with their malice.

Herobrine - the forgotten Minecraft god of terror - sneaks within the shadows of the trees until he arrives at the grassy cliff. Holding onto a tree for support, he peers down to the sandy shore below, finding just the god he has been looking for.

Jeb is hard at work on the beach. To many, Jeb is the leader of Minecraft's gods, succeeding Notch - Herobrine's brother. Others see him as a minor deity. Herobrine has known Jeb as the god of animals - the one who designed and created almost every mob introduced into Minecraft. He has seen Jeb's works himself before disaster has driven him down a more foul path. Even though Jeb's powers have expanded to other fields, Herobrine still sees him as just the god of animals. Consequently, he has expected Jeb to be working on those new turtles he has overheard from a villager. Instead, the deity is constructing an hollow square pillar. The pillar is towering, although Herobrine can see its top from his position. What is he doing?

Jeb places the last blocks of the gray structure before brushing the sweat off his forehead. Then he kicks himself off the sand and flies to the brim of the pillar. Herobrine notices the water bucket in his hand. With a smirk, the god of destruction immediately recognizes Jeb's intent. To test water physics for the Aquatic Update.

Well, that makes Herobrine's goal easier. He just needs the perfect timing.

He rubs two fingers together as his glowing eyes follow Jeb. Small sparks of lightning generate in his hands. Notch has given Herobrine the powers and title of the god of lightning many eras ago, and Herobrine enjoys abusing that gift with his antics.

Jeb pours several buckets of water on the edge of the pillar. He watches the pillar, unaware of Herobrine's presence. Herobrine continues rubbing his fingers as the water expands and fills the pillar flawlessly. Like an avalanche, the water devours the empty space of the pillar. Then the water settles and flattens, and the pillar becomes a tall, filled with the smoothness of the water physics, Jeb flies down to the bottom of the beach.

 _Now!_ Herobrine's white eyes flash and his hand immediately aims to the sky, summoning a lightning strike.

 _Zap!_ A lightning strike chomps into the pillar's side, eradicating the cobblestone blocks and alarming Jeb. The pillar's liquid content collapses onto Jeb. Jeb, on instinct, shields himself with his arms, but the waterfall completely overwhelms him, causing Herobrine to beam.

Herobrine cackles. He jumps into the air, flying himself, and hovers towards Jeb. Jeb pushes his wet, white hair out of his eyes and glares at the troublemaking god.

"Herobrine, what are you doing?" Jeb demands.

"I could say the same to you," Herobrine replies, placing his hands in his jean pockets. "Water you doing?"

Jeb scoffs as he squeezes his brown robes dry, not taking his stern eyes off Herobrine. Herobrine inspects the shore, now consumed with water. His work.

"It seems like the water has en-gulf-ed you, huh?"

Jeb shakes his hair and readjusts his wreath. "What are you up to?" He orders. "Whatever it is, cut it out. I don't have time to deal with your tricks."

Herobrine shrugs. "Relax, Jeb. You know that I'm no longer interested in destroying Minecraft or harming the gods. Today is just another day I entertain myself." Jeb is right to distrust Herobrine. After all, Herobrine has spent thousands of years attacking and killing any gods allied with Notch. He has gained the power to disable respawning, to kill some players permanently with his owns hands. Not to mention that he has nearly destroyed Minecraft by releasing an infection that transforms humans into Endermen and zombies. He has committed many crimes to spite his brother. However, ever since Notch has left the world of Minecraft, Herobrine has become calmer and less maleficent. And if he does "strike," he only "harms" Jeb or Steve.

"In fact, just a few hours ago, I've already trolled Steve. I sent my zombie army to the server he was visiting."

Jeb huffs. "You put a bunch of other players in danger because of that."

"They were just in the way." Herobrine shrugs, his careless smile not twitching.

Jeb facepalms with a sigh. "At least I know to expect a server admin's complaints later."

"That admin should not be surprised that Steve brings trouble."

"Go back to your Nether kingdom, Herobrine." Jeb walks and drags his wet robes away. Although irked by Herobrine's antics, he knows an amused Herobrine is better than a bored Herobrine. Jeb fears the god will get bored one and resume creating havoc and death. As the new leader of the gods, Jeb has to prepare for that scenario.

Herobrine frowns with disappointment. "That's it? That's all you gotta say?" He exasperates. Of course Jeb is more concerned about the lives of players than about Herobrine's fun. But usually, he would give Herobrine a sarcastic comeback or a threat, or both. However, today, he seems to have completely forgotten about his lightning prank. Why has Jeb cut the conversation so short?

"Hey come back here!" No! Herobrine cannot tolerate this odd behavior. "I'm not done with you!" Not until he receives his normal doze of reactions. He'll get them out of Jeb. He kicks himself into the air and follows the god. Plans for antics already brew in his mind.

* * *

In a new set of clothes and with a clipboard, Jeb observes a glass cage in which three manta ray creatures flutter. Phantoms. Jeb can't fathom how these chubby, green-eyed rays can strike terror. Perhaps he's biased because three million years of hardship has hardened the god of animals, and he has seen worse. But his years of experience allow him to determine how to make the mob more distinct and terrifying.

Jeb observes the uninspiring movement of the phantoms. Suddenly the grass explodes from lightning. The phantoms screech in surprise before eying Jeb. Jeb jumps back and gulps. "Oh Notch, no."

The three monsters charge at Jeb with their fanged mouths opened. They knock him off his feet and sink their fangs into his flesh, sending pain into the god. Jeb winces. He has to tear his arm out of a phantom's mouth to grab his weapon. He stabs each monster with a sword. The phantoms cry and scatter away. Jeb sighs in relief as he lays on the grass. He senses the shadow of a person approaching.

"Phantoms are attracted to insomnia," Herobrine commented. "Wow. You pull all-nighters?"

"Ironically, yes," Jeb admits in defeat. He pushes himself up to a sitting position. "Working on these phantoms has kept me up all night," he adds as he searches for a potion of healing and an energy drink in his inventory. "But I'm a god. The pain is nothing. And it's worth it for the players."

"Really?" Herobrine inspects the gliding phantoms in the air, who have regrouped over a nearby ocean, trying to comprehend their new surroundings.

"You're skeptical?"

"Hey, I'm a legend," Herobrine replied. "And there are many fantastical things in Minecraft. But those things." He gestures to the phantoms. "They're a bit too much of a phanta-sea."

"What do you mean?" Jeb gets up and sips the last of his healing potion, the joke flying over his head.

"They're not terrifying enough," he elaborates, silently irked at Jeb's lack of emotion.

"Honestly, I agree with you. But they can be better."

"I doubt it. Just add me into the game as an official boss mob," Herobrine remarks. "I'm just not a phan of them. 'Fan' with a 'ph.'"

"...What nonsense did you just say?" Jeb questions with a tilt of the head.

The white-eyed deity facepalms. "It's a pun, Jeb. Learn the art."

"...I do know puns," Jeb defends himself. "Don't act like you're the master of puns."

"I make more complex puns than you. It's one of my most villainous traits, if I do say so myself," Herobrine brags with a smirk.

"I doubt that. You're terrible at pick up lines, and it's taken you one million years to finally get a girlfriend," Jeb blurts out.

Herobrine stumbles back, a glare of hurt flashing in his eyes. "Jeb! How could you? Why are you honest without sympathy?!" He becomes sensitive when immortals expose his inability to woo women.

"...I'm not sympathetic?" Jeb repeats. The god ignores him, deep in a lament.

"I just want to start a new family now that I don't have my brother anymore," Herobrine continues to whimper. "I want to break my cycle of loneliness, but you had to rub _that_ into my face."

Jeb seizes the lament as an chance to quickly jot down notes about the phantom, before he forgets his ideas. He knows Herobrine can monologue for a long period and block out his surroundings. And his sorrows are expendable since Jeb has already listened to all the things he rants about.

And if he finishes his notes, he can prepare that spell while Herobrine is distracted. Perfect.

"I miss Notch. I have taken him from granted, and now he's left Minecraft. I never told him how much I cared for him," Herobrine adds with a cry. "I needed a new outlet. A new replacement for my brother, so I turned to you and Steve, since you were the closest to him. At least Steve's reactions satisfy me. But you. You never play along. And when you do, you insult me. Especially today. You can't fill the gap Notch used to fill for me. You ruin my fun. What else are you going to ruin for me?" He finishes his rant with a heave inhale.

"...I'm sorry, what was that?" Jeb looks up from the clipboard, which hides his right hand from Herobrine's view. His face shows no concern or a change in emotion.

"Didn't you hear any of that?" Herobrine demands. "I said, 'What else are you going to ruin for me?'"

"...shrimp cocktails," Jeb finally answers.

Herobrine blinks. "Wait, what?" What about shrimp cocktails?

"I know in the immediate future, I'm going to ruin shrimp cocktails for you."

" _How_ do you know that? That's so farfetched for you to say."

"You'll get the joke later. Thank you for buying me time." Jeb drops the clipboard and turns his hands towards Herobrine. His hands glow with power. Herobrine gasps. He has walked right into a trap.

Jeb blasts the two auras of magic at Herobrine. Herobrine tries to fly out of the way, but the auras zaps through his cyan shirt. Hit him right in the chest. Herobrine winces and clutches his heart. He immediately feels his body swell with an icy feeling and then a strange pain. He attempts to kneel down, but he loses feel of his legs and collapses to the ground, falling unconscious.

* * *

Herobrine's vision blurs until it corrects itself. Blue. Just blue. Herobrine shakes around. A gravel ground with stone structures accompanying it.

 _Did...did I already respawn?_ He wonders. _Did Jeb seriously kill me? Was my rant that unbearable? Hhmmph. What an apathetic god._

Whenever someone kills him, Herobrine is "removed" from Minecraft. Honestly, "removed" is just a 3 week delayed respawn. Herobrine still lives, but he gets kicked out of Minecraft and it takes him weeks to return to the game.

But usually, Herobrine is conscious during those 3 weeks in a strange purgatory. This time, he can't remember anything happening after his death. Did three weeks really pass? Did he really die? _No, I must had respawned. All of my items are gone and I always respawn in a random area. This time, it's the ocean._

He should get to the surface before he drowns.

Still looking at the ocean's blue surface, Herobrine begins to swim upward. He is taken back by how fast he swims! Have the gods altered swimming mechanics while he was gone? Made swimming even faster? He feels so light!

Herobrine surfaces. He nearly chokes on the air when he spots the gigantic, strange machine in front of him. What in the world?!

Herobrine submerges immediately. Already he creates a theory, but he needs confirmation. He zips through the water, inspecting his surroundings. He notices that the stone structures in the ocean aren't even made out of stone, but of plastic! He continues swimming but can't tear his eyes off the "rock's" strange texture. Then he bumps into a wall. He jumps back in confusion. Barrier blocks?

Herobrine sees other blocks ahead of him. Then he spots the glare on the invisible wall. Glass pane. He revolves around. He realizes how amazing his vision is now, because he can see glass pane surrounding this entire...this entire...

 _A tank, as I suspected,_ Herobrine silently concludes. _Players always make gigantic versions of everything. I once respawned in a gigantic guitar. Now I can add gigantic fish tank on my list_.

Now that he knows he's in a tank, Herobrine can absorb his surroundings better. He inspects the entire build. It is nicely made with several decorations. The temperature of the water is also satisfying. It's a shame it's void of any fish who can make a great home out of this giant tank. He turns to see beyond the glass wall. Wow, the player has even build large furniture to accompany this tank. A large sofa, a large desk, a large bookcase, and a large door. Not functional, but the furniture serves its purpose with the aesthetics. Herobrine looks down at the gravel. He is concerned by how giant the individual pebbles are. They are so big, he can see the algae growing off of them. Al-jeez.

 _I don't want to be in this tank anymore, thank you very much._

The god turns to the glass pane to punch one of the blocks. To his confusion, he cannot break it at all. He can't even feel his hands punching it. With a huff, he swims back and rams into the wall. The only thing that cracks is Herobrine's body. He sinks down to the gravel, his entire body aching. Glass pane? More like glass pain. Where did the builder find that hard glass? Herobrine wants it for a future prank against Steve.

When Herobrine lands the gravel, he feels the individual pebbles shape around his body. That's when he gets a cold feeling. The shape is abnormal. With that, he starts feeling queasy, as if his body has suddenly morphed or his stomach has transformed, even though those events have already happened. His heart is suffocating, but he feels like his heart is out of place with everything else. What happened?!

Feet stomp. Associating that volume with approaching ender dragons, Herobrine automatically stands right up and prepares to bow to his superior dragon leader. But it isn't an Ender dragon. It's a gigantic Jeb approaching Herobrine from the other side of the glass pane.

"How...how did you get so - ?!" Herobrine swallows his question down, releasing an even bigger concern than Jeb. His voice. It sounds like it's been bloated with helium, and he will not dare to use that voice in front of Jeb.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Jeb simply replies. Herobrine can't see his face from the gravel ground, but he's sure the brown robed god is smirking.

Herobrine keeps his mouth shut and stares at Jeb.

"...well, just in case you didn't here's a mirror."

Jeb places a reflective glass block in front of the aquarium. Herobrine immediately jots to the mirror to see himself. A sinking feeling enters his body. His new body.

He wants to deny what he sees. He wants to say that he has the invisibility effect on. But he's smart enough to know the truth.

Looking back at the god of terror is a creature as long as a finger. Its narrow body is a bright red. Its antennae and antennules wiggle uncontrollable - an obvious sign that they have never been used before. The body's many white legs are frozen in shock - until Herobrine feels the urge to move. He slowly turns the creature's body to the side while keep his sight on the mirror as best as he can. In the mirror, the shrimp moves to reveal its side. Still bright red, but speckled with a few white squared spots, like a mooshroom with remarkably bright colors.

 _Oh no..._

Herobrine doesn't want to do this, but he must use that new voice.

He rockets up and through the water until he is at eye level with Jeb. Since the tank is assumable on some table, he can only see the god's body from the chest up.

"What did you do to me?!" Herobrine half-demanded, half-squealed. Even he knows how immature he sounds. "Change me back!? Change me back!?"

"Hah," Jeb scoffs. It irks Herobrine that his scoff are more expressive than any of his responses to Herobrine's pranks. "You know what I did."

Herobrine growls like a chihuahua. But that makes Jeb smile even more.

"But why a shrimp?!" Herobrine asks.

"Punishment," Jeb blunts. "For all the things you've done in the past. You've killed four gods. Nearly killed Notch and Dinnerbone once. You've threatened _my_ family. I believe you can figure out your other crimes.

"It's all unforgiveable. Yet you get away with it because we can't kill you. We can only remove you, and you always come back. We've tried imprisoning you before, but then you kill yourself to remove yourself and respawn elsewhere. I can't believe it's taken me this long to know the simplest way to lock you up for good. You can't escape or do anything in that form."

Herobrine sulks. "But I don't do any of those things anymore!?" The puny crustacean explodes. "I've changed ever since...Notch left."

"Still unforgiveable. And simply put, I don't trust you." Jeb shrugs.

"...it's inexcusable for giving me _this_ form!" Herobrine pouts. "I'll die anyway from humiliation if anyone sees me like this!"

"Don't worry. No one knows what I've done to you."

Herobrine flinches. "...No one?!"

"This is just between the two of us," Jeb elaborates. "Oh, and only _I_ can understand you since I am the god of animals. So you can't tell anyone else a single word they'll understand. You're a - " Jeb places a finger in front of his mouth. " _shhhhh_ rimp."

"...Somehow, that's even worse!" Herobrine grumbles. "You'll pay for this! Oh, you're _so_ going to get it!" Herobrine concentrates all of his anger and his energy...into nothing.

"...did you take away my powers too?!" A nod from Jeb. "How?!"

Jeb answers that with his own question. "Don't you recall when we depowered you centuries ago?"

Herobrine remembers. The gods have attempted to defeat him by tricking him to give up his godly powers. But the feat is insignificant now. Herobrine has continued being dangerous with cunning skills, and he has eventually stolen his powers back.

"Anyways, you're no longer a god either. And I would like to see you try to get your powers back."

Hhhmpt. Herobrine has no comment. The shrimp just bats away from Jeb and swims away in the salt water.

"Enjoy your new home," Jeb comments. "If you think positively, you may have a maritime in here."

Herobrine pauses. "...I know why you did this to me. But why a shrimp?!"

"Well, you know the gods and I have been working to replenish the oceans with life," Jeb explains. "The Aquatic Update. That's the first time the oceans have been in my mind for a very long time. Needless to say, I got inspired with my choice of your new form."

"I get that!" Herobrine hisses. "But why a shrimp specifically?! Why not a fish or a squid?!"

"Well." Jeb places his arms on the table and kneels towards the tank. "I thought you said you would krill to destroy me."

Herobrine shots a glare at Jeb. "...screw you! Go get trapped in a cyclone!"

Jeb lets out a chuckle. "I thought you wanted me to get better at puns. Now you're not appreciating my own Jeb at puns."

Not even a goodbye. Jeb leaves the office that is now Herobrine's prison. The shrimp glares at Jeb until he disappears from his vision.

This humiliating imprisonment is indeed a pun-ishment. Herobrine huffs and sinks to the bottom of the tank's gravel.

The jokes are already terrible. But now that he's a shrimp, he fears that the puns are just sardine to get worse.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about the first chapter? Let minnow by writing a reef-view for the story! Chapter two will be up tomorrow!**

 **There are 15 puns in this chapter. Did you find them all?**

 **I decided to not italicize the puns because I think they are noticeable enough.** **But if it's difficult to spot them, let me know, and I'll italicize the puns in the next chapters.**

 **...I'm so sorry for these marine puns...NAUT.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Minecraft, Herobrine, or any of the other characters mentioned. Jeb belongs to himself. I did create my own version of Herobrine and Jeb's Minecraft character though for this story.**

 **Disclaimer #2: I do not have any idea on how readers will react to this story. It can be good or bad. But I do know that this story will contribute to the art of puns, as a sacrifice or as a tribute.**

 **Whale-come back to _Brine Shrimp_! ****I hope the puns didn't krill you guys. Because I'm going to warn you now that this chapter has TWICE has many puns than the previous chapter. Double trouble, if you will. Huehuehuehue.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Herobrine uses his small body to feel across the tank's walls, as if he was a hand. _There HAS to be a way out. There HAS to._

He has checked every area on the wall. Patrolled the tank's edges for any cracks. Even flipped every gravel pebble over. For any signs of escape a smart shrimp can use. Escape is his first goal.

He needs to escape from the water container. Get into the air so he can suffocate and die. He has attempted to suffocate himself already by going up to the tank's surface, but he doesn't have the strength to stay up there long enough. He needs to get out of the tank completely to suffocate.

After he dies, he should regain his own form. He knows from experience. A god has once transformed him into a stone block in a cave. Then a player has came by and mined the stone, technically killing and removing him. The god has returned to Minecraft back as himself, not as a stone block. He's sure he'll be a god again when he dies out of this shrimp form.

But of course, escape is the first step.

* * *

It's after Herobrine's 10th search around the tank when he finally gives up. No promises of freedom at all.

He sinks towards the gravel floor. Swimming is a lot like flying as a shrimp. Herobrine would have enjoyed it, but only if he were himself. Not a freaking shrimp.

Herobrine shakes his body to bury half of himself beneath the gravel, leaving his red tail exposed.

"UUUUUUUUGGGGH," he groans. He takes comfort in the pebbles muffling his squeaky voice. But pebbles won't make Herobrine wake up from this terrifying nightmare. This terrifying, aquatic, puny nightmare. "I hate this!"

He curses Jeb. He curses Jeb for this cruel punishment. How could he?! Herobrine just wants one things: happiness. The bits of satisfaction he gets whenever he bests Notch's favorite player - Steve - or whenever he trolls Jeb.

Being in water just extinguishes his happiness. Until he somehow gets out of the situation, never again will he feel the touch of TNT, the thrill of holding a lightning bolt, or the satisfaction of peering _down_ towards terrified rivals. That and the experience of more mundane things. No sunlight or rain in this stupid office. No crafting or mining is this stupid tank.

No Nether fortress to command. Herobrine accidentally reminds himself that he can now die in the Nether. The god-turned-shrimp huffs and buries more of himself into the gravel.

Will he ever become human again? Become a god again?

He wonders if Jeb has been brutal enough to keep him immortal - dooming him to an eternal life as a pet shrimp. Ugh, imagining living centuries as a shrimp is as bizarre as imagining players suddenly becoming frogs.

... _I miss Notch_.

Herobrine didn't think he would be sad about his brother's disappearance until it happened. By leaving Minecraft and his position, Notch has transformed from Herobrine's greatest enemy to the brother he longs for. The only components of Notch that remain are Jeb, Steve, and Minecraft. Jeb has become no fun. Steve is amusing, but his mundane schedule have become a drag. Herobrine prefers respecting Minecraft. He has given up on his vengeful plan to destroy Minecraft because he doesn't want to destroy a reminder of Notch. Since then, he has been appreciating the beauty of Minecraft, from the new colorful flowers to the sky of the Overworld.

But alas, with no escape and his limited body, Herobrine can't respect the Overworld in this office. He might as well be banished into a dimension more secluded than the End.

His emotions continued to bubble until his stomach growls. ...What is he supposed to eat again?

With a grumble, Herobrine emerges from the pebbles. His antennae flicker for any potential meals. All he can detect is the disgusting algae. Unenthusiastically batting his pleopoda, he trudges towards one of the plastic structures speckled with the mold-like greens. Herobrine wishes he can calm down his antennae like plugging his nose. He picks through and nibbles through the algae, cringing at every bite.

Ten bites, he turns away with a gag.

 _This is terrible! I can't do this!_

This aquarium's food just makes him feel even more blue. And Herobrine hasn't even worried about entertainment yet!

* * *

Herobrine gives in after several failed attempts to amuse himself. He can't destroy or place blocks with his puny claws. And obviously the aquarium offers no mini games or friends.

 _This is all pointless._ Herobrine swims towards a corner of the tank facing the office's door to pout and wait.

He recalls how the gods have once captured and banished his friend Null to the bottom of the ocean, where they can't harm anyone. Null has complained about how boring their century-long imprisonment was when Herobrine has busted them out. Now Herobrine knows how they have felt. Hah, at least Null didn't have to face the humiliation of becoming a decapod. They have been way better off than Herobrine! The gods have been very kind to them.

This punishment is terrible. Absolutely terrible!

Irritation brews in Herobrine's mind until the shrimp dozes off.

* * *

Feet thunder. Herobrine jumps up awake. He feels dazzed in his surroundings, until he regretfully recalls the recent events. But he shakes the bitterness off and replaces with sudden energy. Jeb is finally here!

On the brink of hyperventilation, Herobrine swims a few circles. He'll take anyone to socialize with! He'll even talk to Jeb. Even with this stupid voice.

"Jeb! How long were you gone?!" Herobrine bursts out when he sees the brown clad god enter the office.

Jeb places his tea cup down on the desk. "Three hours. Why?"

Herobrine gasps. "Three hours?! It felt like the whole day for me!?" Well, time does drift in this tank when he has nothing to do.

"It felt like the whole day?" The god repeats.

"Yes! There's nothing to do in here!"

Jeb shudders. He places a hand over his mouth and bends down as if suppressing a barf. "Uugh, nothing? I would die if I did nothing all day. I pity you."

"You pity me NOW?! Did you NOT feel my misery before?!"

"Well." Jeb fetches a book from the wooden bookshelf. "I'm suddenly glad I have a lot of work to do, even though I have much on my plate. I'm going right back to work."

"Wait wait!" Herobrine shrills as he walks out. "Don't leave me! At least tell me what you've done today! Tell me something! Talk to me! Waaaaiit!"

The god already disappears into the hallway beyond. If Herobrine wasn't aquatic, he would be steaming right now.

"HHHHHHHH!" He swims another few rounds before shooting evil eyes at the office door. "I can't take this anymore! I need to escape!"

* * *

Through his desperation, Herobrine discovers an area of the tank he has overlooked before. An area behind a plastic rock structure nestled by one of the corners. Although it seems dangerous to squeeze between the structure and the glass to see the dark corner, Herobrine hungers for any chance of escape. Praying that his new body is as sturdy as a player's, he enters between the gap. With a bit of a struggle, he eventually finds himself in a cramped corner of the tank and looks around.

...This structure is hiding a plastic pipe! A pipe for air? A pipe for filtration? Herobrine does not care. For him, the tubing is his ladder to freedom!

Herobrine sees the rays of light above. He can't jump out of the tank himself. He has tried. But the tubing should help him reach the edge of the tank.

* * *

"Hhhhh! Hhhh!" he puffs as his ten legs pull him up high on the tube. He's about to reach higher until he suddenly slips and falls right back into the water. Herobrine mentally curses. He can't even reach the halfway point between the water and the aquarium's edge, and it's only a miniscule distance! He eyes at the tube with spite. It has failed him multiple times by making him slip.

"It's not the tube's problem. It's your problem."

"AAAAH!" Herobrine squeals and dashes into a structure's gap, shuddering and hiding in fear.

"Do you really think you're strong enough to climb? You're a mere fire shrimp," the new voice continues.

Herobrine peaks from his hiding place and sees Jeb looking down on him. Although his voice matches the tone of a stern, disappointed father, his face says otherwise.

"You don't even have that much emotional strength as a shrimp. You're spineless now. Literally," Jeb adds. "And much more emotional. You're red with humiliation."

Herobrine almost asks how he can blush if he doesn't have a human face. But then he remembers the color of his shrimp body. He clicks his claws with annoyance.

"Now you're red with anger."

"Wow! You're so GREAT at puns!" Herobrine snarks. "I could slap a knee for you! It's a good thing I technically have ten of them now!"

"It's a shame you can't hand it to me though, due to your new body."

Herobrine returns to eye level with Jeb. "Just to let you know: all of these shrimp anatomy jokes are getting sub-par!"

"So are your attempts to escape," the deity replies. "And I don't want that. So I got you a gift." Herobrine looks up and sees Jeb placing a plastic lid above the tank.

Herobrine mentally curses. Jeb really is out to make his life miserable.

* * *

Jeb tosses the new folder on the desk and reorganizes his bookshelf. He then collapses onto his sofa and brushes a hand through his white hair. Finally, a quiet evening.

The god turns to the tank, which is too silent even for his liking.

"...Herobrine?" He approaches the tank. Not a single red shrimp is present. "Oh no...did you escape? Notch, I hope not." Jeb expects the worst from Herobrine, even when he is a free-roaming crustacean.

Jeb opens the tank lid and peaks through the water's surface. Only the water's rhythm gives life and movement to the aquarium. Where has he gone?

Then his eyes fall on the tank's pipe. He sees Herobrine dangling at the aquarium's edge.

Jeb grabs a bucket of water from his inventory and immediately scoops Herobrine in it. He peers into the iron container. Herobrine is frozen in shock before recovering. The shrimp swirls around to see the god.

"Hmm, you look a little pail since you got caught," Jeb begins.

"I almost had it! ...Buck it!"

"Yeah yeah. But a foolish plan," Jeb replies. "But I'm impressed. You've grown stronger over the past few days. I've underestimated your shrimpy physique."

"I've been working out during my immense about of free time!" Herobrine boasts.

"You'll definitely woo other shrimp with that effort."

"That isn't my intention! I don't want to woo shrimp ladies!"

"Actually, your species is filled with hermaphrodites."

"Do I look like I care about shrimp facts?!"

"You said you had a lot of free time. You might appreciating learning something new."

"Yeah, but _not_ learning how to mate with shrimp or anything about shrimp!"

Jeb sits down on his sofa still holding the bucket. "Look, this conversation is just going to go round-and-round until you give up. Quite literally since you're in a bucket with no where else to go."

Herobrine sulks. "Trapped in a bucket! I can't handle it!"

"I can, since I'm the holder."

"Jeb, this is just as worse as the time you outsmarted me and stabbed me with my own weapon. From that battle in the Nether. I just can't win!"

"I can see that. You got impaled by your own sword. And you got in-pail-ed again here. Similar experience." Jeb seems to smile in reminiscence.

Herobrine grumbles at the god's satisfaction.

A new voice rises. "Umm, who are you talking to?"

Jeb looks up and his amused smile melts away. Herobrine whirls around to see Dinnerbone at the door with a perplexed expression. The shrimp sends a mental sneer. "Now it's your turn to look stupid!"

"Were you talking to a bucket?" Dinnerbone asks, scratching his head.

Jeb sighs and hides his embarrassed blushes. After the blushes disappear he returns to Dinnerbone. "I'll be honest, yes. But it has a new mob in it. It's a shrimp."

Jeb stands up and presents Herobrine to his colleague. Dinnerbone peers into the pail with awe. "Well, he's adorable! Hello there, tiny new friend!"

 _Adorable. Tiny new friend_ , Herobrine scoffs. If only he can sass to Dinnerbone. If only he can talk to him. Those pessimistic thoughts suddenly evaporate when Herobrine remembers something. Mentally cackling, Herobrine inhales and shrieks the most vulgar insults at Dinnerbone.

Jeb nearly stumbles and spills the bucket, his brown eyes widen in alarm and more humiliation.

"Jeb, are you OK?" Dinnerbone asks, helping him regain his balance.

"Yeah. It was just...gravity," Jeb replies. "Anyways, what are you here for?"

"You forgot this." Dinnerbone and Jeb exchange paperwork. Then the lab coat wearing god waves goodbye and makes his departure.

Jeb shoots a glare at Herobrine. A glare that can match a mother's disapproval of a mischievous child. Herobrine hopes Jeb can sense the satisfaction he's illuminating in. "Although you're a shrimp, you have quite a sailor's mouth. I can't believe you said those things about him!"

Herobrine swims in a circle with carefree grace. "I've always wanted to say those things to him! That's one thing I can check off of my list!" Jeb rolls his eyes. Even though Herobrine claims to no longer want revenge, he still has his spite for the gods. But then again, why is Jeb even surprised?

* * *

After forcing algae down his stomach and grooming himself, Herobrine glides over to spectate Jeb. The god rapidly jots down notes on his desk, which holds a propped up book about dolphins. Jeb has told him that he's working on adding dolphins into Minecraft's world. He has also elaborated on his potential ideas - mainly so he himself can remember them. Not to socialize with Herobrine.

The shrimp can't comprehend the porpoise of adding in dolphins, who just seem like accessories for Minecraft. It's either because any marine animals seems like an enemy to a shrimp or because Herobrine is never impressed by Jeb's work. For the sake of pride, Herobrine believes in the latter. Nevertheless, he can't complain, as the dolphins have prompted Jeb to converse with Herobrine more.

"Any new ideas?" Herobrine asks.

"I'm experiment with treasure hunting." Jeb looks up from his notes. "Maybe the dolphins will help the players locate treasure underwater."

"Wow! They're as useful as fishing rods! Good job!" Herobrine cries as sarcastically as possible. "I'll ask again, any new ideas?"

"Any new insults?" Jeb tosses back. "You say that almost every time I tell you new ideas."

No response. The shrimp clicks his claws impatiently, pondering on what to talk about besides dolphins. Well, he's still peeved at Jeb's spell, so he'll express that.

"Why did you make me so small?!" He begins. "I-so-pod-ly want to be giant again! What's the benefit of making me small?!"

"You'd rather be an aquatic pillbug than a shrimp?" Jeb asks, looking towards Herobrine.

"Anything but a tiny shrimp or whatever's tinier than that! I would even be happy as a bigger shrimp!" the puny ex-god exclaims. "Why did you make me so small?! Trust issues?!"

"...yeah, trust issues. I believe that if you were a larger shrimp, you could still lob-stur up a fight."

"But that's an assumption!" Herobrine asserts. "You don't know if I would cause havoc until you turn me into a lobster or something bigger!"

Jeb finally rises up and approaches the tank. "I'd rather not take the chance with you."

"Not even grow me a few centimeters?!"

Jeb shakes his head.

"That's unfair!" the shrimp whines. His annoyance has just grown even more. "Even though I'm literally the shrimp in this room, you're the more shellfish one for turning me into this!" Herobrine swirls around and flicks his antennae in emphasis.

"Shellfish?" Jeb repeats. "You murdered millions of innocent lives to get revenge on your brother. If anything, you were more shellfish as a god than you are right now."

"My actions were not selfish!...They were inconsiderate!" Herobrine corrects him. "Inconsiderate because I was blinded! Blinded with pure rage and cruel thoughts of revenge... _thousands_ of cruel thoughts of revenge."

"Not selfish? So turning that Barbadian Canadian into your slave and separating him from his friends weren't selfish either?" The god of animal refers.

"Well, do you have any proof that I did that?!" The crustacean challenges. "You don't! Because of timeline complications and no one wants to deal with that!"

Jeb gives in with a sigh. "You're right. Timelines are rough. Especially when you're an ancient god."

"I know," Herobrine adds. "We're both 3 million years old!"

"Very old. Maybe I should have turned you into a brine shrimp. It's an ancient shrimp species that fits you better. And it has your name."

"Is it a big species?!"

"No. Much smaller than what you are right now."

"Noooooo, no no no! I'm done! I'm done with you! Good day. Or night. I don't know!?" Herobrine kicks off and retreats into a hiding place he's starting to become acquaintances with. Jeb leans back, realizing how relatable Herobrine's last statements are. He softly smiles before resuming work with refreshed energy. This office has a new aura now that Herobrine's in it.

* * *

Sometimes that aura is amusing. Other times, it is pure irritation.

"Kelp?! Really?!" Herobrine looks up from the sketch Jeb shows him. "Why don't you add in tropical fruits or something?!"

"It's the Aquatic Update. Not the Tropical Update. Stay on topic," Jeb retorts. In hindsight, Jeb is glad that Herobrine constantly bickers. It makes the god immune to useless criticism. Nevertheless, the shrimp has become an annoyance with his predator-like strikes at any weak points Jeb tells him.

"But seriously! Most of your attempts to diversify Minecraft's food have been fruitless!" the shrimp defends himself. "What doesn't Minecraft have any more fruit?!"

Jeb sets the sketch down and stares the shrimp down.

"...Oh yeah. I'm the reason why 99% of the fruits of Minecraft don't exist. I corrupted most of them before they got added."

"Yes you did," Jeb hisses. "So shut that pie hole before I add _you_ into Minecraft's menu. Although they're hypocritical, your arguments are appetizing."

"I don't have a pie hole anymore thanks to you! You really des-pie-se me for taking away my pie hole!"

"You're one to talk. Now I believe I hear players cray-ving for some shellfish."

"Oh, your threats are only a slice of your hatred to me!" the shrimp laments, raising two legs dramatically as if performing a play. "I never receive forgiveness or redemption!"

"You're just jelly-fish because you've been eating nothing but algae for the past two weeks."

The crustacean shots a death glare. "Did you forget... _that I'm a small shrimp because of you_?!"

* * *

"I should had known." Jeb mutters as he walks. With Herobrine in a bucket. The water sloshes and licks the brim of the bucket as Jeb climbs the mountain block-by-block. "I shouldn't had let my guard down against you."

Herobrine blocks his ranting out. He's too occupied observing the outside world. Of course, there are no new changes on the land. But it's relieving that the sky is as blue as ever and the grass blocks haven't gotten any duller since the last time he has checked.

"You keep escaping," Jeb continues. "And now, you're driving me crazy with all of your talking. Talking with you just makes me more vulnerable to you. So I'm at least taking you outside so you can stop nagging me. Plus, you destroyed your tank's filter. I can't leave you in there now."

Herobrine cringes at the words "your tank."

Jeb pauses and the water calms. Herobrine peaks out and sees ahead of him a flat plain with pools of water dug into it.

"You will sit here." Jeb places the bucket on a nearby wooden plank block before placing a transparent barrier around it. "While I go test water physics. I need a break from working with sea creatures."

"Speaking of sea creatures," Herobrine begins. "I know what will be added to salt water bodies. But what's gonna hap-pond to to fresh water bodies? Will they get any new features?"

"...But seriously, why do you ask?"

"I'm just pond-erring!"

"Well, rivers and lakes will get fish too," Jeb answers. "And Drowned will spawn in them as well."

"What are Drowned?!"

"It's hard to explain. I'll elaborate later."

Herobrine peaks out of his container and spectates Jeb through the clear barrier. He taps the plastic covering with a leg, disappointed that Jeb has still escape-proofed the bucket.

He gloomingly watches Jeb create a pit out of cobblestone staircases and then pour a pail of water into it. But rather than floating above the staircases, the water actuallly shapes around the block's form, leaving no air bubbles. The staircases hold the water together.

Herobrine leans in a bit rather too eagerly. The stupid air bubbles that half slabs, stairs, and fences generate have been his greatest pet peeve and an annoyance for several other players. At last, Jeb and the others have fixed that issues, and it seems to be a set in stone improvement.

"So, water is more realistic?!" Herobrine comments. "Is the infinite water source still around?"

Jeb answers by scooping a block of water from a 2x2 pool, which immediately replenishes itself. "Of course."

Jeb seems more willing to talk than earlier today. Herobrine doesn't want to lose that, so he goes with the flow and converses with whatever Jeb wants. No nagging. No criticism. He doesn't dare cross any lines for his own sake.

* * *

After two hours of testing and adjusting, Jeb retires to a bench of wooden plank blocks, which is next to Herobrine's container. Jeb pulls out his cup of tea and sips it.

"I wish I brought more tea," Jeb laments.

"You really like that tea," Herobrine notices. "Did you brew it yourself?!"

"Yes. From the finest flowers of Minecraft."

"Looks like it's your special-tea!"

"And it's also a limited tea since I only brought two cups of it," Jeb laughs along.

"Hey, I have a life hack for you!" the shrimp offers. "Take one of your tea cups and pour it into an infinite water source! Then you'll have limitless tea! That's why I do to get infinite hot chocolate!"

Jeb blinks as if the red shrimp has just morphed into Notch himself. Then he turns to the infinite water pool with that surprised expression. He approaches the water pool and warms it with a fire to kill of its bacteria. With a mental whisper of good luck, Jeb submerges one of his tea cups into the pool. The pool seeps with the dark, aromatic hue of the tea. Soon the entire source is made out of tea. Jeb grabs a bucket of the tea, and the pool happily generates more of the beverage.

"Oh my Notch, you were right," Jeb awes. "I don't know what to do with this power."

"Enjoy it!" Herobrine cheers. "It's amazing! I know you will love it for eterni-tea!"

* * *

Jeb gasps for air the moment he emerges from the ocean. He limps towards the beach like a satisfied swimmer athlete. Herobrine has been placed on another block on this beach.

"Why are you diving?!" Herobrine asks. "To look at all of the new naturally spawned structures?!"

"That and another thing," the god replies as he dries his white hair with a towel. "Vision in the water has changed and I wanted to see if it worked."

"How has it changed?!"

"The longer one stays underwater, the clearer their vision eventually get." Jeb shakes his matted hair. "Though not as fast as I expected. I need to speed up that process slightly."

"If you want to speed up the process, just tell the players to eat more of their vitamin seas!" Herobrine jokingly suggests. "That'll also improve their vision on land!"

"I sea what you did their," Jeb remarks. "...But do you have any 'serious' comments? Or did taking you outside actually make you shut up finally?"

"Maybe it's because I'm running out of witty ideas!" the shrimp blunts. "Maybe it's because being a crustacean is driving me crazy and soon I'll be as thoughtless as an actual shrimp!" He ends that statement with a shrill note of salt. "How do you feel about that?!"

"...I have a moral dilemma about that," the deity admits, scratching his wet beard. "I would be _glad_ if that actually happened, but I would also feel guilty about doing that to a person." He ends that thought with a shrug. "Well, it's only hypothetical anyway. I have other priorities."

Jeb take the bucket and starts to climb down a lowered terrain. "After I finish working on this update, then I'll worry about you more. But that's weeks from now. Besides, nothing devastating has happened yet with you in these last two months."

Herobrine chokes on the water that he's unfortunately become used to. "Wait. Two months?! I've been a shrimp for two months?!"

"Precisely."

A chill ran through Herobrine's spineless body. Two months of this ridiculous punishment?! Is Jeb bluffing? No, he's not one to lie when he has no reason to. And Jeb has the upper hand anyways.

"No...No!? Two months?! I can't take it!" Herobrine swishes and splashes. "I can't take another day of this!"

"Calm down. There's nothing you can do. You're just a shrimp," Jeb asserts.

The shrimp crawls to the brim of the pail. Obviously he can't jump off with Jeb present. But he quickly scans the outside. Jeb is climbing down a terrain, with blocks of various elevations. Desperation once again unearths a new idea for Herobrine.

He recalls Jeb's reaction when he has insulted Dinnerbone several weeks ago. The shrimp sinisterly looks up at the towering Jeb.

Then he shrieks, "You are a - !"

His vulgar insult shoots Jeb like a hundred snowballs. The off-guard god stumbles. With the diverse elevations of the land, he cannot regain his balance and Jeb falls face first on a grass block. The bucket slips out of his hands.

Splash!

Herobrine flings through the air. Grass ground, blue sky, grass ground, blue sky.

"Freeeedoooom!"

Oh, the overwhelming satisfaction of _finally_ fooling Jeb! And soon suffocation or gravity will grant Herobrine the relief of removal. For once in his life, he looks forward to being removed.

As a shrimp, he only has 3 hearts in his health bar. The air immediately snuffs out all three hearts and the shrimp disappears before he hits the ground. Goodbye Jeb! Hello his old life and body!

Jeb, who still has dirt in his teeth and has witnessed the entire death, stares silently to the air. Out of all the things he has witnessed in his 3 million years of life, a flying, suicidal shrimp is crowned the strangest of them all.

* * *

When Herobrine senses week 3 pass, he feels his spirit thumping with excitement. Soon, he will return to Minecraft with his old body! He always returns to Minecraft well. Maybe with a few extra scars, but a majority of his wounds, curses, and scars disappear before he respawns. And now he can add this stupid shrimp body as one of the things he has rid of.

 _Welcome back, Herobrine. The real me_ , he says to himself when he feels gravity, air and time suddenly immerse him.

Then water immerses him. _Splash_!

Herobrine shrinks back from the sudden bubbles and the chilling temperature. He glowers with unamusement. _How funny, Minecraft. Spawning me in the ocean after all the turmoil and humilation I've suffered though. Ridicule always follows me._

He traces his eyes towards the rays of sunlight and locates the surface. _The sun. Finally! I can properly enjoy it again_.

Herobrine races upward with excitement.

Then a squid's tentacle slaps him in the face.

The force suddenly sends Herobrine ten blocks down. Wow, a strong squid! After recovering from the shock, he glares at the stupid creature for being in the way. Then he gulps back that contempt.

The squid stretches and covers the bright surface like a haunting black night. Not literally, but to Herobrine it is, for he is much more smaller than that mob.

"No...OH NO!" Herobrine panics with that shrimp voice he still has.

The squid rotates its body so its eyes spot Herobrine. The decapod reads one expression in the mob's eyes: hunger.

"AAAAAAH!" The shrimp jets off just as the squid starts to approach him.

Then he bumps into another squid.

"No NO NO!"

Escape. Two more squids! Herobrine dodges and flees any blue creature he encounters.

This is not what he has hoped for. He is still a shrimp. But now he's stuck in the ocean with mobs who crave for shrimp.

* * *

 **The tension just got a little bit more DEEP.**

 **Hhh. I'm kinda cringing as a write, since I struggle with writing. And I'm a fish out of water when it comes with short, comedic stories.** **But it's all in good fun since this isn't a serious story. I hope you guys are enjoying it though!**

 **Honestly, I lost count of how many puns I added into this chapter. But I guess around 35 puns. Did you find them all?**

 **And I added a reference/shoutout in the chapter. That joke won't LAND for everyone. But if you get the reference, then I love you and, omg, how time travels by, huh?**

 **Sea you guys soon with chapter 3! Thanks for reading! Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Minecraft, Herobrine, or any of the other characters mentioned. Jeb belongs to himself. I did create my own version of Herobrine and Jeb's Minecraft character though for this story.**

 **Disclaimer #2: I don't have anything witty for this joke today. Sorry. I guess I could put a lame pun here, but that will turn this disclaimer into a discLAMER. Huehuehuehue.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Herobrine shoots into a stipe of kelp. Shivering, he eyes the prowling squid. The squid approaches the kelp jungle until it blinks the hunger and focus out of its eyes, and turns away, resuming its swim through the ocean. Herobrine shrimp sighs in relief, but he knows better. He can't go out. There may be another squid encounter and he doesn't want to waste this moment of security.

How in the world did Herobrine not turn back to his godly self? He blames his powers being taken away. One of his powers is defying the reality of Minecraft. Like magic that skips a few steps and natural laws. Without that power, he hasn't been able to change back.

Oh, how the tides have turned. Herobrine has escaped via death from Jeb so he could stop being a shrimp. But alas, it seems like he'll be a shrimp forever now. He can't find any safety or a way out of this ocean nor someone who can undo this stupid curse. And if a squid eats him, then he'll just be removed from the game, return as a shrimp again, and repeat the process over and over again. 3 additional weeks of being a shrimp outside of Minecraft, and Herobrine refuses to let that happen.

Herobrine will live and die as a shrimp. Once a god that strikes terror and awe to Minecraft's players, who has killed players _and_ gods. Now, just an unnamed part of the food chain. Just the same routine of living and dying. A lone shrimp with no one to talk to, but to the fear of being eaten and of never changing back.

Herobrine grabs onto the stipe of kelp like how a child would to a teddy bear. He refuses to leave this haven. Or a prison. The squids may never make him leave this kelp. He'll just remain stranded on this seaweed like a human on a lone sand island.

Darn those squids. Herobrine recalls all of the new creatures Jeb has added into the ocean. Dolphins, turtles, and fish. Do they eat shrimp? Herobrine regrets mocking Jeb's new animals who can easily devour him.

He regrets mocking Jeb in general. Because at this moment, he longs for the deity to save him. He's willing to return to the tank. It's better to stay as a shrimp in an aquarium than to stay as a shrimp on some creature's menu.

Jeb...

Herobrine double checks the surrounding water. Wait, Jeb must be nearby! He can be testing the ocean with its new contents! Herobrine _can_ find Jeb. He knows Jeb will take him back. If Minecraft is silent without any of Herobrine's mischief, then the god will deduce that Herobrine is still a shrimp and will expect him to return to him.

It's an odd chance, since the ocean is a vast world. It'll be unlikely he and Jeb reunite. But desperation has been and is one of his drives as a crustacean.

 _Ok, here I go_. Herobrine mentally crosses his fingers and zooms out of the kelp, hoping no squids or whatever have spotted him. Off to find Jeb.

* * *

Herobrine stalks on the gravel floor of the ocean, where the squids do not lurk. Additionally, the plants and algae here are very kelpful with providing secure shelter in case predators notice him. The ocean shapes as he swims through the aquatic biome, as the shades of blue morph and darkened figures of structures come and go. Then a strange abyss in the ground is spotted. Herobrine is first awed, but hopeful. If something unusual appears, then there's a chance Jeb is present.

"Jeb?!" He cries when he swims over the abyss. He peers down.

Unbelievable, an underwater ravine! Herobrine is acquainted with ravines as a former miner. But seeing fish, bubbles and squid lurk among the ores and stone? So bizarre. It's as if the ocean has opened a hand and offered promises for underwater adventurers. It's dark and immerse appearance teasing of exploration.

Herobrine flinches at the sound of a gargle. _Is that a player? I refuse to be seen by one!_ He dodges into some kelp and scopes around for the sound. He pauses his breath when a foot suddenly pats nearby him. Herobrine swims back and gazes at the entity above him.

The player-sized creature dons brown rags. Its skin seems like a prismarine block and moss have tragically fused into a player's flesh. Its blue, ghostly expression completes the mob's strange appearance.

The shrimp would have concluded that this mob was an alien, if it weren't for one thing. The creature's limping pose and its arms reaching out in nonstop hunger for flesh.

Is that...a zombie? Herobrine's antennae twitch in confusion.

 _Splash_!

Herobrine looks upwards to see a zombie that has just stumbled into the water. Its expression reads confusion as it swings its limps around. Despite its efforts to swim, it continues sinking downward. The zombie cries and chokes as it runs out of oxygen, and as its green skin changes its hue and its miner uniform transforms into a different cloth. Poof! The zombie turns into a doppleganger of the strange blue, brown clad mob.

Herobrine's eyes bounce back and forth between the new zombies. So these are the Drowned that Jeb has mentioned. The shrimp is shocked. And honestly, a little offended. Herobrine has created zombies when he has released a virus to Notch's beloved villagers and humans. He has mutated the humans. But now, the gods have mutated his zombies like a slap in the face.

The zombies are Herobrine's goons. What is he supposed to call the Drowned? Lagoons?

The shrimp sighs before swimming away from the ravine.

* * *

Herobrine has almost passed the structure. But he quickly catches its out-of-place gray colors and swims back. He glide closer and notes the structure's stone bricks and incompleteness. And he realizes identical structures behind this building.

First an underwater ravine, and now an underwater village? Are there underwater NPCs? Herobrine swims through the community, only to find it completely lifeless. The shrimp reasons that this village is just a ruin of a community from days of yore. Wiped away by a flood...Or ruined by a flood.

The decapod catches a silhouette at the corner of his eye and feels dread from the figure's blocky body and tentacles. Squid! Without thinking, Herobrine jumps into one of the buildings. This hiding spot will do.

Until the squid leaves, he might as well explore the interior, if it can be called that anymore. The shrimp hovers around the building. No furniture or memories. Just gravel. An abnormal amount of gravel. There is a small space hidden by a corner. Herobrine turns around and spots a wooden chest. The shrimp stares the chest down, realizing it forms no air bubbles.

Chests no longer look ugly in the water? Herobrine's shrimp eyes confirm it.

"Well, thank Notch!?" He squeals. "Finally! I hated those ugly chests so much!?" He coughs. Sorry, he has to get that out of his chest. Air bubbles are his pet peeve.

What treasures does the chest hide? Only a human or someone with hands can find out.

* * *

Herobrine trudges through the gravel floor with his ten legs. He has counted the days. Two days without any soul to communicate with has taken a toil on him. He feels slower. Exhausted even though he has gotten plenty of rest. He shouldn't have taken Jeb's rambles for granted. Why is he so foolish? He has taken Notch's presence for granted and then his brother vanishes. Herobrine hasn't learned and has done the same with Jeb. What a pathetic fool he is!

The shrimp flinches when three shadows hover over him. He expects squids, but realizes the shadows are too small. He peeks up and sees three fish - two pufferfish and a clownfish - flying above him.

Herobrine kicks off the gravel and races towards those faster fish. Are fish social? He just hopes they don't eat shrimp. Or they haven't been coded to seek food yet. Based on their indifference to his presence, they haven't been.

Herobrine relaxes his pace when he joins the clownfish's side. Yes, it's a clownfish alright, with its orange and white stripes. Something funny is going on now what the clownfish is an official mob. Something fishy.

"I hope you're programmed with jokes," Herobrine snickers. Oh, he's going mad from social isolation. "If not, I'll teach you some before Jeb does!"

Somehow by being with them, the shrimp feels faster and more productive in his search for Jeb. Wow, being with a bunch of fish is pretty s _c_ h _ool_.

Curious about the pufferfish, Herobrine moves himself between the clownfish and one of the yellow fish. He is shocked by how small the creature is. Only slightly larger than himself. The shrimp swims closer to the pufferfish for better inspection. "Hello!" Then the creature inflates, spines jotting out of its body. Herobrine jumps back from the fish growing twice its size and swims back to the clownfish's side.

It's official, pufferfish are pricks and Herobrine wants nothing to do with him.

Herobrine freezes when his health loses a heart. He feels sickly. Poison. Drat.

"No! I'm gonna die!" He cries. He prays for his life as his swimming fidgets. He refuses to spend another 3 weeks removed as a shrimp. Then the poison disappears, leaving him with only half a heart. He sighs in relief. "Oh, thank my brother!"

Herobrine turns to the clownfish, who has given no interaction. "Ok! I'll stay by you! I'm going to avoid your pufferfish companions for the rest of the trip!"

* * *

The three fish eventually become ten fish as new mobs have spawned and joined Herobrine's school. With every new fish, the group seems faster and faster. For some reason, the shrimp feels like he'll find Jeb in no time, even though he shouldn't put his faith on fish.

The school pauses for a snack break. The fish scavenge for unseen algae until their health satisfies. Herobrine joins in with this scavenging. He doesn't care about the taste anymore. He needs to replenish his hearts stolen from that pufferfish's poison.

He searches for algae, but the fish either block his view or slap him out of the way. The shrimp sighs and gives in.

"Competition!" He grumble. "That's something I didn't have to dealt with in...my tank."

The fish regroup and continue with their journey. Herobrine resumes finding comfort with that clownfish companion. He senses that the clownfish's mouth is covered with uneaten algae and parasites. Suddenly, he feels like a mother tending to a kid who has eaten spaghetti too ravenously. The crustacean lands himself on the orange fish and picks its leftovers out of its face. He munches on those leftovers. "Sorry, clownfish! But I have to!"

Herobrine briefly recalls Jeb telling him that his shrimp species is a cleaner shrimp. He's annoyed he's fulfilling his shrimp's role in nature. But at least he's eating and replenishing his lost health.

Just a shrimp in an aquatic community. He's just playing a role in nature, Herobrine realizes. This clownfish isn't his friend. He doesn't want a fish as his friend anyway. He wants out of this aquatic world. The tank is the better alternative, but Herobrine prefers not being a shrimp at all.

Sadly, he knows he can't escape this form now. He can't. He needs Jeb's help. But the god won't just give Herobrine his freedom. Not after all of the ob-sea-ne crimes he has commited in the past and certainly not after his escape.

He needs to give Jeb a reason to trust him or find a way to redeem himself. And unfortunatelly, he has to remain a cleaner shrimp until he can clean up his act and prove he deserves a second chance.

* * *

It's when Herobrine eats the clownfish's last parasite when the situation elevates.

"WHAAAAA!" The shrimp cries when his body suddenly slams into the clownfish's head. He feels the force of water pushing on his body. He and the clownfish are being forced upward toward the surface. The fish wiggles and wrestles against the force while Herobrine holds on for his life. Then the clownfish breaks free from the force and the two sink safely back down. Herobrine stays on the clownfish as a platform. He turns around using his ten legs to see the fish behind him.

He spots the jets of air bubbles pushing the fish towards the surface. The shrimp looks down below for the bubble's source: soul sand in the ocean floor.

Herobrine swallows a scream when he and the clownfish suddenly sink from merciless "gravity." But like before, the clownfish escapes before either of them can be slammed into the ocean floor. Herobrine looks down and gulps at the magma block below, which is consuming air bubbles. Thank Notch the clownfish has escaped in time, or things would have heated up and they would have become sea food.

Water physics again. The shrimp puts logic together. It seems like the magma block acts magma-etic in the water, while the soul sand acts like an elevator. Theories already bubble in Herobrine's mind. How do the magma block and the soul sand block work?

Herobrine recalls an interviewer and Jeb conversing about the soul sand's new behavior in that office. The interviewer has theorized that the block makes bubbles soully because the trapped spirits are trying to burst out of it. The shrimp finds that theory rather sand and relates with those souls' miserable imprisonment. Though he shouldn't lament, because _he's_ the reason why those souls are trapped in the first place. But at least the rising bubbles signify that the souls have achieved their freedom, which is uplifting news. The souls are free. Hopefully Herobrine will be free from his own situation soon.

The school of fish swim over a sudden hill. Herobrine looks back at the bubbles and finds multiple columns of them. Other schools of fish, sea grass, and even a turtle accompany the bubbles. All in front of the deep blue backdrop.

For a moment, Herobrine forgets about his loneliness, his exhaustion, and the recent roller coaster ride of bubbles. Like a magma block, the scenery drags Herobrine down to the depths of appreciation. He remembers the rivers and oceans he and Notch have played and splashed around it. They have been refreshing, but barren. If Notch saw the ocean today, would he believe that these oceans belong to Minecraft?

It is indeed pretty. This beauty is something Jeb and the other gods have created. Herobrine feels newfound respect for the god. He realizes it's a shame that he has ridiculed Jeb as a Notch replacement for all of these years. It's today that Herobrine finally views Jeb as his own person, not a shadow of Notch or a person to amuse him. And he finally views Jeb as someone who has helped Minecraft, a world Herobrine cares deeply for, become more alive every day.

Two more days have passed until the school of fish adruptly paused. An alien structure stands in their way and the fish suddenly disperse in confusion, leaving a shocked Herobrine abandoned. His sense of comfort and companionship are sucked away. Feeling exposed to a dangerous ocean again, he retreats into the alien structure without hesitation. From deep blue to suddenly a bright red.

Herobrine cringes back from the sudden color change and inspects the structure he is hiding in. He hides between its two branches. The structure parallels the form of a sapling, but it is bright red with no leaves. Its surface is like a rocky skeleton, unlike the soft but sturdy sapling.

The name of this structure is on the tip of Herobrine's mental tongue. What is it called?

...Oh, coral. He has a basic understanding of those creatures and Jeb has mentioned them before. They must be the newest addition.

That thought sparks glee in Herobrine and he swims a circle. Corals must be the newest addition! And they seem unnaturally arranged, as if someone has placed them haphazardly. Has Jeb placed them here?

 _He_ must be nearby!

"Ok, ok, calm down!" he squeals to himself. "Stay calm! Don't die! Stay here, and he'll find me!" Might as well make himself at home while he waits for Jeb.

Herobrine scans and sees no squids present. He swims out of the red coral to see the entire coral garden. The garden presents an arrangement of blue, yellow, purple, pink, and red. The structures has some rough corners, but its arcs and curves popped out from the tan sandy blocks and the darkened ocean. Some of the coral are blocks while others are flat entities with unique outlines. Coral blocks and coral fans. Herobrine can say he's quite a _fan_ of them already.

What will these new animals be used for? These immobile mobs don't have much potential, besides their appearance. Herobrine tries to limit his doubts. He has to trust Jeb and the other gods' intentions. Besides, they are very beautiful. They may contribute to the players' love of Minecraft, since there is a corral-ation between the beauty of and love of Minecraft. And he'll just reef it at that.

 _Thud!_

Herobrine revolves around, searching for the source of the sound. He spots an explosion of sand particles two blocks away from the coral garden. The particles fade away, revealing a wounded Jeb on the sand floor. A teal trident is in his right hand.

"JEB! Jeb Jeb!" The shrimp races towards the brown clad god. Jeb float himself into a sitting position and the small creature zooms right in front of it. The deity slowly blinks in confusion.

"Jeb! It's your favorite shrimp! Remember me?!"

The god bends his knees and launches himself up to the surface, which is only 6 blocks above the sand floor. He accidentally drops his trident, but the item floats above the surface anyway, due to new water physics. Herobrine follows the rising trident.

Yeah buoy! Herobrine has reunited with Jeb!

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that LITTLE tour of the ocean.**

 **There are 20-ish puns in this chapter. Did you find them all?**

 **The last chapter will be up tomorrow! Sea you guys later. Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Minecraft, Herobrine, or any of the other characters mentioned. Jeb belongs to himself. I did create my own version of Herobrine and Jeb's Minecraft character though for this story.**

 **Disclaimer #2: I do not have any idea on how to thank you guys! I appreciate everyone who has taken time out of their day to read this fanfiction. Thank you for enjoying/putting up with all of the puns. And thank you guys for any reviews/favorites/follows! You guys are awesome! I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, even though it's a short fin-ale.**

 **I do not know when my next fanfiction starts.**

 **I have been planning/working on a Minecraft webcomic, but it won't be released anytime soon. However, it's going to be a very big project. The webcomic will feature many characters, including Herobrine and Jeb (yes, the personalities that I used for _Brine Shrimp_ ), as well as an interesting plot! ****If you're interested,** **find me on deviantart (xdistressionx). I'm currently inactive on the site. But starting from summer 2018, I will post updates about future projects on that account!**

* * *

Blue sky. Jeb reaches out to the sky with three whole gulps of air. Then he weakly swims back to the shore and pushes himself out of the water.

"Jeb, Jeb! What happened to you?!" Herobrine cries, trying to fight against the waves and laps of water pushing him away from Jeb.

The god chugs down a healing potion and all of his wounds vanish.

"G-Guardians," Jeb mutters. "I was looking for buried treasures, and I unfortunatally passed a temple during my search. Got attacked. Even got smacked by a tail like a baseball."

Herobrine gulps. "Are the guardians near?! Do they eat shrimp?!"

"I think the guardians eat anything. Like the dreams of children," the deity comments and takes out a bucket of water. He scoops the small crustacean into it. Herobrine can't believe how elated he is to be back in Jeb's security.

"So, you're still a shrimp," the god of animals blunts.

"Obviously!?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Absolutely nothing!? I'm not dangerous at all!"

"I'm surprise you didn't get creative to mess with me," he remarks. "After your escape, I was expecting complaints about a rouge shrimp swimming into players' throats and chocking them to death."

Herobrine just bursts into a shrill laughter. "Where in the world did you get that morbid thought?! Anyways, I have been harmless. What have you been doing?!"

"I would had looked for you to lock you up again," Jeb admits. "But my hands got tide up. Got cod up with a dilemma about new fish. Had to check on turtles. Worked on coral. And, of course, searched for treasure."

"Ah, you had a lot of tasks turtled together!" Herobrine exclaims. "But finally, I find you!" The shrimp peaks out of the container back to the ocean. "The ocean is so different now!"

"Thank you for noticing, Herobrine," Jeb deadpans. "The coral is the latest addition, with the coral blocks, coral fans, and coral plants."

The shrimp whirls back to him. "Plant?! They're a plant?! But...they're animals!"

The brown clad person bites his lip. "...Minecraft recognizes them as plants...yeaaah..."

"They're not plants!" Herobrine rants. "Not plants! Minecraft is just going to plant this lie that coral isn't an animal?! Unacceptable!? Kids are playing this game!"

"Umm..."

"You're such a liar! At least I'm honest most of the time!" The shrimp boasts and flicks an antennae with pride. "Get on my level! My sea level!"

Jeb's minor embarassment just turns into unamusement. He stares Herobrine down.

He shrinks back. "...Oh, who am I kidding? I'm Herobrine. My legend the players believe isn't true either! Why am I being picky?"

"Yes. Stop being such a beach." Jeb huffs and looks away. "If you're holding back any other comments, say them now. I'd rather hear them all today than later."

Herobrine submerges himself back underwater. He knows what he is expecting. Roasts and biased criticism. Embarrassment seeps into his shrimp body. But Herobrine has already thought about this, so it's time to swallow his pride and to put his thoughts to action.

He reemerges. He has to put in extra effort to look Jeb directly in the eye. "Honestly, besides the plant/animal things...and the fact you freaking turned my zombies into Drowned...I have no serious complaints."

Jeb blinks and his head tilts in confusion.

"The ocean is amazing. It has so much life. So many areas to explore. You honesty blue my mind with how much content you've added in the biome."

Jeb doesn't blink, although he seems to not believe what he sees or hears.

"I've always ridiculed you with impossible criticism and pranks. I thought you could never properly replace Notch...but it was all because I missed by brother." The shrimp forces out his most covert insecurity. "But I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I had no real reason to troll you, or no respectful criticism to offer you."

"...Apology accepted," the deity smiles. "So even though you've shrunk, you've grown up a bit."

Herobrine forces out a chuckle. "Again, the ocean is beautiful, but I could appreciate it more...if I weren't so tiny and vulnerable!"

Jeb blinks before narrowing eyes in suspicious. "Did you say all of that just to convince me to change you back?"

A whole twenty seconds of silence pass between the two.

"...sort of?" Herobrine sheepishly admits. He receives an eye roll. "But hey! Hey! I was genuine when I said all of those things! I really like your works and I promise to not bully you anymore! And I ask to be changed back because I've learned! I've learned a lesson that'll make me a better person. I think that's a reason why I don't need to be this stupid shrimp anymore!?"

"I turned you into a shrimp not to teach you a moral lesson," Jeb blunts. "It was to punish you and because I can't trust you. I may forgive you, but I still don't trust you."

"Oh, come on!?" The shrimp wails. Then he shrinks back to calm down. "...very well. Then what can I do to build trust with you? Do I need to stay as a shrimp to prove anything? To build a friend-ship with you as a shrimp?"

Jeb looks away in thought for a moment.

"...Actually, you can't do much as a shrimp," he realizes. "And...I'm not _on board_ with befriending you as a shrimp...you're going to drive me crazy with that voice and your idea of friendship. It was fun for the first weeks, but I can't enjoy your company when you're like this."

"So you'll change me back?!"

Jeb cringes as if he'll regret this. "...but on one condition. I'll give you your powers back too, except two. I want your ability to summon lightning and your ability to disable respawning."

"...What?! Why?!"

"You're like a person with a knife constantly in your hand. How can I trust you if I expect you to stab me at any moment?"

"That analogy isn't very knife!"

"Anyways, your powers are like the knife. If _you_ want me to trust you, _you_ need to make yourself worthy of it. Give up your most dangerous power, so I can don't need to worry about you murdering players and gods anymore. And your lightning abilities...I need it for something special. And your powers will be gone for good. You cannot steal them back. I'll make sure of that."

Herobrine thinks long and hard. He has been stripped of his identity as a god and has had his body taken away. But now he has to lose the two powers that have defined him? He will be a god again, but no longer the god that spreads terror and death, and no longer the god of lightning that zaps leaves off of trees or generates pigmen and supercharges creepers. What a shocking plot twist. He just can't catch a break with all of this lost identity!?

...Ok, ok, calm down. Being a weakened god is better than being no god at all. Plus, he hasn't killed any player for a long time. It has been years since Notch has left. Maybe giving up his respawn-disabling power will help Herobrine finally move on from the past. And he knows Jeb fears the day he will terrorize Minecraft again. If he gives up his most deadly power, he can ease that fear.

But lightning...He's grown quite fond of that power. He doesn't know why Jeb wants it. Does the god know he loves lightning and wants to punish him like that?

...Perhaps it's Herobrine who needs to trust Jeb first before he can trust him. He needs to trust that he has no ill intentions against him. And that Jeb will use that ability for that "something special" and nothing else. Additionally, Herobrine should at least look forward to Jeb's new works, since he has promised to be more polite towards them.

The shrimp decides. "Deal! You can take them!"

Five seconds of silence.

"Deal accepted." Jeb nods. "We've come to a compromise. I'll change you back and give you your remaining powers."

Herobrine lets out a squeal. "OH! I'M FLOODING WITH EMOTIONS! YES!" The shrimp shakes his legs with excitement and clicks his claws with glee.

"Don't be," Jeb remarks. The god places the bucket on a flat surface. "You don't want to be flooded with water anymore."

Jeb walks a distant away from the pail. He uses his hands to figure out his aim. "I guess this is catch and release," he comments. "I've caught the shrimp and now I'm letting him ago."

"Haha! Yes indeed!"

"Just a warning: this transformation will hurt."

"That's what I expected! But don't worry! I'll man up!" The shrimp puffs out with pride.

"Literally. I'll forming the spells right now. I'll launch them at your cue."

"Shore thing! ...Do it now!"

 _Zap!_

* * *

Herobrine's eyes open to the blue sky. Immediately, he senses the shape of his body outlined by the sand blocks. He feels the sand angel around him - the two arms, the torso, and two legs. Arms with hands. He brings one of those hands up to his face to feel it. Eyes, hair and a mouth. The god grins. He's back!

Herobrine pushes himself up to see the rest of the body. He yelps when he sees his left foot stuck in the iron bucket.

"No, no no no. I'm done with this bucket." He tries to kick the bucket off, while relieved that his voice is normal. Once again, his voice is as warm and powerful as a cackling fire, and he has missed it so much.

"Oh, I'll help!" Jeb suddenly appears by Herobrine and holds the bucket. The gods both pull. The bucket flies off with a pop and Jeb falls back.

Herobrine immediately jumps up. He's too overwhelmed to notice he's still wet and sand sticks on his clothes and skin. He can see the shore like a normal person again! The blocks are no longer ginormous and the world offers more colors besides blue and gray. The bright beach, green leaves, and white clouds seem to welcome him back.

Herobrine kneels down to feel the sand block. "Oh, I've missed the land." The god turns and points his newly regained finger towards the water with a glare. "I won't miss you though. Have a good bay, water."

He turns to Jeb who has gotten up. "Oh, you have no idea how TERRIBLE that ocean is for a shrimp! I've been hunted by so many squids! The ocean is so much bigger. It's like its own continent in there! The land is so much better."

"Stop being whiny and be more grateful," the other deity challenges. "Or I'll change you into a horse next time. You'll at least be a land mammal."

"I'll suffer again if you do that. I'll have the long face all day."

* * *

Herobrine puts his hand in front of him and rubs his two fingers. His fingers just feel warm, but no sparks generate.

"Like I've said," Jeb begins. "I've given you all of your powers except the lightning ability and your ability to disable respawning."

Herobrine turns to his new friend. "Permission to kill Steve to make sure you've taken my respawn-disabling power?"

Jeb gives him a scowl instead of an answer.

"Hey, I asked for permission! I have decency now."

The god of animals releases his sternness. "Ok. Thank you for concerning about your powers, Herobrine."

"So...what are you going to use that lightning ability for?"

"Stronger enchantments for the trident," Jeb explains. "I've been trying to make the trident summon lightning for combat, but my attempts have been unsuccessful."

"You're making my former power accessible for any player?" Herobrine questions. He blinks in awe. "...Then I can easily just take a trident and get my lightning power technically back?"

"...Yes," Jeb admits. "But you need to go underwater to get a trident."

"Hah, at least I got a better sense of the ocean after swimming through it as a shrimp."

"Oh, I would like to see you tri-dent. You probably have a phobia for squids now."

Herobrine chuckles and crosses his arms. "How about you escort me to the nearest Nether portal instead? If I'm in the Nether, I don't need to see water for a very long time."

"I actually saw a Nether portal by a village." Jeb gestures and heads out of the beach. For the sake of it, Herobrine starts hovering over the sand and glides towards him. So he has his flying back. But...he also wants to feel the blocks beneath him, so he lands and starts walking again.

While he follows the deity, his white eyes observe every object in the land. His eyes trace from every tree to every cave opening to every flower or sapling. Somehow, their colors and shape seem to pop out more than usual, even though they haven't change. It's been so long since Herobrine has seen any of this, and he wants to consume all the sights as if they will all disappear soon.

This is Minecraft. His brother and his gods have built this world. It's taken Herobrine a long time to appreciate it more. And he appreciates it even more after that cyclone of a mess underwater.

But the ocean is also part of Minecraft. It seems like it has taken him a while to appreciate the ocean and Jeb, just how it took him thousands of years to appreciate the Overworld and Notch. Herobrine just needs to open his mind more to the gods that have once been his colleagues.

"So...are there any other additions you've added?" Herobrine begins.

"I made more changes to water physics," Jeb replies. "Water now goes through fences."

"Really?" Herobrine exclaims. "Some players have exploited fence's air bubbles for building and survival. That change may o-fence some players."

"And what do you think?"

"Well, I'm just _on the fence_. No preference." Herobrine shrugs. "I'll see it myself later. But I'm in the Nether most of the time anyway. So water-ever. And - what the heck is that?!"

The haunted god jumps at the sight of a "birch tree." He recognizes its shape and its bright leaves. But gone is its iconic white and black bark, replaced with a smooth tan texture.

"Oh yeah," Jeb recalls. "While you were underwater, we found out a way to strip logs of their bark with an axe."

"That's...an improvement," Herobrine murmurs. "Out of all the things that have happened to me so far, _that's_ the weirdest thing ever. I'm not used to it. _Bare_ in mind that it's been forever since trees received a change."

"You'll eventually get used to it," Jeb comforts with a small drop of care. "I know removing leaves off the trees is your quirk. Maybe you can remove their bark now for your antics."

The god chuckles. "Interesting. I'll shell that idea for later." Secretly, he's amused that Jeb is more open about his tricks. It seems like the two have become more comfortable with each other. That is a positive outcome after the whale of a tail they have been through. The marine adventure may be fin-ished, but the long journey has yet to be completed.

* * *

 **Whelp, like Herobrine, you guys are finally off the hook from all of these puns. You guys must feel a wave of relief.**

 **There are 25 puns in this chapter. Did you find them all?**

 **T** **hank you guys for reading! Take care!**


End file.
